Against my will, please help!
by The chosen Mexican chick
Summary: America and England love each other. When England's bosses and France's bosses force him to take him to a meeting between the two. England get's drunk and something happens! He wakes up in his hotel room and is...MARRIED! what happened last night and how can he and America change it? read more to find out! (will get smutty!) Parings: USUK, and more.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hetalia but I wish I could! Now enjoy the story!**

"England! Don't France is going to make you do something y'all regret!" America said at England who was putting on his shoes.

"America love, understand that I don't want to go but I have to. My superiors are making me go. I want to stay away from that frog face and stay with you but I can't. Don't worry love I would never do anything to cheat on my wonderful boyfriend." England said kissing America's cheek and wrapped his arms around his neck. He blushed when America licked his bottom lip asking for entrance. England opened his mouth and let America in. America kissed him deeply, he reluctantly broke it apart when the need for air appeared. England smiled when America hugged him tightly and hugged him back. He smiled sadly when it was time for him to leave but never the less he pulled away from him causing America to look at him sadly.

"Love when I come back you may do whatever you want to me." England said seductively into America's ear. America blushed and then looked up at England.

"Okay you can go...but promise me that you won't let that frog bastard do anything to you! You're mine and please get back A.S.A.P. Because if I can do what ever I want to you, then I want to enjoy it to the max." He said smirking at the blush on England's cheeks. He kissed him then waved him good bye.

"I'll be back as soon as I can love." England said and then opened the hotel door and went of to the bar with France.

~~~~~~~~ Alfred's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~

"Aw man! Iggy has to be with the frog! Now I maybe the hero and they don't get jealous but how can't I when he's going out to the bar with that pervert! I trust Iggy with all my heart but it's France who I don't trust! Well I just can't wait until he comes back so I can do what I want..." America said smirking at the end. He had an idea and called Japan up to ask him for some dtuff.

"Hello America-san, what do you want?" Japan said smiling as he was just finishing a hard core dojinshi about America and England to give to his friend Hungary.

"Hey Japan! Dude can I ask you for something?" America said blushing slightly at the thought of asking Japan for something like that.

"Okay America-san." Japan said admiring his work, then he faxed it to Hungary who received it and started to get a nosebleed.

"Can you please bring me one of those...* whispers into the phone * and a lube bottle with * whispers again into the phone * ...please?...(yes readers America actually asks Japan to supply him with these stuff. Leave it to the country of hentai to supply our hero, hehehe ^^~ ) " I said blushing harder as I heard silence on the other side of the phone. (In actuality that silence was from Japan having a nosebleed along with his Hungarian friend who came over quickly to thank him for the doujinshi. After quickly cleaning his nose, Japan talked back to America.)

"Yes America-san and if you're going to use all that stuff on England-san I will have to give you 2 bottles of lube." Japan said chuckling and I was here like dude! Not cool and how do you know Iggy and me are going out, but then I remembered that I actually told the whole world at the last meeting telling them that they now have to keep their hands of my cute Iggy! Well hey! In my defense half of the world wanted to get Iggy in to bed so the hero had to tell everyone to back off! Anyway I said my good bye to japan and hung up. Now all I have to worry about is how to spend the time till Iggy gets back...Ah yes I just bought a new game! Time to play! And with that I sat down on the bed, plugged in my xbox 360 (yes dudes I actually packed it...well hey they don't have good video game systems!) and played away.

~~~~~~~~ England's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~

As I walked out the door I felt sadness because I was leaving my boyfriend so I could talk to France. I hated him but my bosses wanted me to so I couldn't really say no...For the love of the queen just because they have 'political power' doesn't mean they have any bloody authority over me! I am their fucking country and whatever I feel is what happens to the damn place! If I get pissed there will be unholy weather happening and my people will get upset and blame the monarchy! They depend on me to live so why the fuck are those sodding gits forcing me to do this! Oh well I am a gentlemen and I will not revert back to my pirate era. As I walked out I finally saw that bloody frog waiting for me at the front lobby. And following the gentlemen rules I greeted him.

"Hello Francis, how are you?" I said almost gritting my teeth as I called him by his human name.

"Why I am fine mon chier~ and 'ow 're you my mon petit ange." France said smirking as he saw me frowning at him. Each country can understand each others native tongue because of their residents.

"Vous la grenouille foutue je n'êtes pas votre ange!" I said gritting my teeth because I said that in his native tongue and that gave him a satisfactory because that only happens when I'm really irradiated.

"Oh Arthur vous parle le français comment mignon! Le grand frère est si heureux!" France said smirking at me even more I just spat back at him with my pirate era smile scaring the crap out of him, because he knows that when you get me pissed, well let's just say I'm the only one who can scare Sweden.

"Fermez le baisé en haut vous la grenouille stupide! Prenez-moi maintenant à la barre(au bar) damnée ou bien je partirai!" I said then I walked over to the door and smiled smugly I thought to myself_ well I might as well make this a bloody night he won't want to remember._ He opened the door for me and led me to the old pub down the street. When we walked in the bartender greeted me. I saw then that it was one of my human friends and greeted back, but when he saw that France was with me instead of America he asked me something that made me kick France in the knee.

"Perché è qui con Francis? So che si farebbe verdere in sua compagina solo se Alfred combinasse un pasticcio o se fosse davvero giu di morale." He said in his native tongue. Sense he was from Italy,(northern) he took after some of Italy's characteristics. He was always kind and always happy which I didn't mind and I spoke back to him after kicking France in his knee.

"Eh? oh beh, nulla derl genere, e solo che il mio capo vuole lavori com lui, ed e necessario che mi porti dove vuole perche si riesca finalmente a lavorare." I said glumly and he just shook hi head and gave me a faint smile. After that we saw Germany and Italy talking, Germany drinking his beer and Italy eating the pasta that the man had just made. I sat down with France at one of the booths (yes even though we're in a bar they have booths, it's an Italian bar!) and he snickered at me once again. I was about to snap at him when a teenage girl came up to us and took our order. I noticed that she blushed when I spoke because I forgot to speak in a accent less voice.

"Can I please have some chicken Alfredo please?" I asked then she giggled and France made a noise out of his throat almost like he was annoyed with the girl. I didn't pay any attention to him and just looked at her and complemented her. [Hey I was stuck with France okay and I did not have my sexy American boyfriend with me so I had to pass the time with France somehow! (don't tell him I told you he was sexy! He already has a swell ego!)] As she left to place our orders I only felt like France was plotting something but I couldn't figure out what it was so I just let my mind wander.

~~~~~ 3rd Person view ~~~~

Little did our Brit know was that France was plotting something big and he wouldn't ever wish for it to happen.

**Author's Notes: Kesesesesese~ I hate myself for giving cliff hangers but who can guess what France is plotting? I can't say but you'll find out in the next chapter! Now if only I could own Hetalia... **

Translations:

mon petit ange : (french) My little angel

Vous la grenouille foutue je n'êtes pas votre ange! : (french) You damn frog I am not your angel!

Oh Arthur vous parle le français comment mignon! Le grand frère est si heureux : (french) Oh Arthur you speak french, how cute! You made big brother happy

Fermez le baisé en haut vous la grenouille stupide! Prenez-moi maintenant à la barre(au bar) damnée ou bien je partirai! : (french) Shut the fuck up you stupid frog! Now take me to the damn bar or else I'll leave!

Perché è qui con Francesco? Io so che Lei l'odia e Lei viene solamente quando Alfredo avvitò sul grande tempo o Lei è solo veramente triste : (Italian) Why are you here with Francis? I know you'd only come with him if Alfred screwed up big time or you're really sad.

Huh? oh bene è inferiore di quello che è solo perché il mio capo vuole che io lavori con lui e lui deve prendermi dove mai lui vuole così noi possiamo lavorare : (Italian) Huh? Oh well neither of that it's just because my boss wants me to work with him and he has to take me where ever he wants so we can work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to RizafromKeron for the right translations ^^~ , sorry for those who got confused because Italian isn't my strongest language but I would love it if ya help me out in that and it will be edited and I do not own Hetalia! I wish I could! Anyway enjoy!**

I stared at France as he just smiled at me. I wanted to know why we were both forced into this and what he was planing to do. But before I could even ask him the young waitress who I found out to be named Jessica came back with our orders. "Is there anything else you guys want?" She said looking at me, and as I was about to respond France told her no and gave her a creepy glare. It sent shivers up my spine and scared the girl, she ran off and France looked back at me with a smile, I did not like way he quickly transitioned but I just forced a smile. (Hey I'm a gentlemen after all and I could not day how I actually felt at the moment because it would be disrespectful) France spoke and called the waitress back after we were half done with our meals.

"Madam I would like to order 2 glasses of rum please~." He said and I just looked at him like he was crazy. I was about to tell her just bring one when all of a sudden she left and came back with two glasses of rum. As she left I spoke to France.

"You frog, isn't it a tad bit early to drink?" I said with a smirk but then he just laughed and spoke.

"Oh mon chier~ these are for you! Not for me." He said smirking after he finished laughing.

"And why the bloody hell do you think I would drink and especially around you! It's too early and I promised Ame-Alfred that I wouldn't drink much less get drunk!" I yelled at him, I wanted to remember what would happen today because I can never trust this frog when I'm drunk, the last time I did that he stole my innocence and I only new that because I woke up the next day feeling nothing but pain in my arse and was naked lying next to France! Even America doesn't know that he stole it! And I never want him to, I still want him to think he was my first. Well for me he was because he is the only one I love and with France it was just rape. I just had about enough! Even though this was a forced meeting I did not want to be here anymore! I don't care if they scream their heads off at me I am the goddamn UNITED BLOODY FUCKING KINGDOM AND NORTHERN IRELAND! if they fucking want a weak ally that France is then they have to deal with it I've don't care anymore and if they think they'll force me to meet up with him again then they'll die a bloody fucking death. The pirate in me hasn't gone yet and I think I want to use my old methods of getting allies with me. But just as I was about to get up France strained his smile and grabbed my wrist. He gave me a terrifying rape face and I knew that instant that he wasn't fucking around so I just sucked it up and drank but I still felt in my gut that there was something wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~ 4 pints of beer and rum later ~~~~~~~~~

Everything was so blurry but I didn't care, heck it could have been midnight all I know is that they kept pouring me beer or something and I drank it. Now I'm dancing my heart away, Oh wait I see Prussia and Canada. Wait Prussia came over and started dancing with me. After 5 more minutes of dancing I was pulled away by I think a girl? I don't know all I know was that she had blond hair to her shoulder almost like France...well I'm really drunk arn't I, I'm even slurring my own language like America's...Oh that's right he said not to drink...Oh well! I'm having too much fun! I don't care if he'll yell at fer meh drinkin! It's me own damn fault but I don't care wait now this lass is dragging me somewhere...Eh I don't care..now time for me nap.

~~~~~~~~ America's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~

Dude it's late and Iggy's not here...I'm starting to worry! He said he'd be back here as soon as he can and he promised that he wouldn't drink! I think I should start looking for him. I called up Japan to ask him if he knew where that damn frog took my Iggy.

~~~~~~ beep, beep, beep, beep.~~~

"Herro America-san what's wrong?" He said a little too cheery for my taste but I just asked him .

"Hey dude, do you know where France took England? He isn't back yet and I'm starting to worry." I said completely serious. I'm almost never serious but when it comes to Iggy's safety I will always be.

"America-san I'm sorry but I do not know but let me ask Italia-kun, he said that he and Germany-san were invited by France to some place. Hold on..." He said, and all I was seeing was red. If that French bastard had the nerve to leave my Iggy all alone in some place were there could be pervert's to take advantage of him then there will be a war going on! But as I was anout to think of other things Japan came back on and spoke.

"America-san they are at Club de los diablos. Hurry though because it seems that France-san was planing something to do with England-san, oh fuck America-san hurry! France-san is leaving with England-san!" And with that I just bolted from the door alarming some of the other guest there but hell France was taking _**my England**_! And like hell m I going to let that happen! I just ran in the stairs because the elevator was just to goddamn slow. I opened the door and called my limo driver and rushed him. He was here within 2 minutes because it looks like the presidential limo (Bitches be hating! o) I told him to go to Club de los diablos and step on it. He didn't need to be told twice and rushed. But when I got there I only saw my brother with a drunk Prussia and Germany and Italy. I asked then where did France go and they just said he went back to the hotel where we were all staying at. I ran back to the limo and told him to drive back quickly. And so he did and all I was thinking was _why the fuck did Iggy let himself be dragged around by France and I wanted him to learn that only I was able to drag him any where unless he told me first_ (yes I know it sounded a bit possessive but come on dudes! It was a moment of anger so no I didn't really mean it) As I got back to the hotel a said an apology to Ben my driver because he was rushed but he just said no problem because that was the funnest thing he had done in a while. I walked back into the main lobby where there was green polyester couches in the middle and a big mahogany wood desk where the desk lady was and she just smiled at me as I said sorry for the big mess. I took the elevator that thankfully no one took with me and it just took me to the top floor where all the presidential suite's are and I just walked down the hall. It seemed so quite and eerie with the golden lamps shining making it foreshadow the marble floor that had a big gold and beige carpet. I swiped my door key in the lock and walked in. I sighed and just took off my shoes and tossed them to the side, I was to worried about Iggy to care where they landed. I opened the door to my room and saw a bulge on the bed. I went over and poked it to only see it was England...WAIT IT WAS ENGLAND! I was about to wake him up when I saw a note on the night stand and it said: _**Sorry mon chier I returned him later then I intended but he was a party animal, did you know that? Well anyway he was a good partner you should have came too! Well mon petit he won't remember anything that happened after he tried to leave but I will tell you something tomorrow when I wake up, well aduie mon chier for big brother needs his beauty sleep!**_

_**P.S. I knew you told him not to drink but I forced him s don't punish him plus I don't want that beautiful face of his to be hurt! **_

I was pissed of to the point of walking to his room and braking down the door and declaring war on him but I knew that would only anger Iggy because he doesn't want me to go through unnecessary things for him, but it's worth it because I get to hurt that french bastard for doing something to my Iggy. I just took of my shirt and climbed into bed with Iggy and just held him into a tight embrace. I was thinking about what France could have done to Iggy and was also a little sad that I couldn't use the new toys I asked from Japan on him but I made a mental note to use them later. After 2 more minutes of thinking I just hugged Iggy closer and he turned towards me in his sleep and stayed there. I went to sleep after that still angry at France.

~~~~~~ 3rd Person P.O.V~~~~~~~

As America and England slept they didn't know what to expect tomorrow and that a certain alliance has been formed. Can they figure out how to brake it and can England recall what happened? When will America use those toy's? All that they knew was that they were sleeping and England was thankful that he sensed that America was next to him.

**Author's Notes: Well, well you still reading? Good now If I'm nice enough I'll update a new chapter tomorrow! Keseseseses sorry for the cliffhanger again but I just couldn't help it! Now you guy's can guess what happened but damn England you're really one fun drunk when it's mixed with Rum and beer! 0 anyway please review and now if only I could a mochi America...**

Translation:

Club de los diablos: (Spanish, well except the club part)Club of the devils


	3. Announcement

**Sooooooooo Yeah...**

**I'm sorry I really love you guys and these stories but I'm over stressed over things right now and so Every story besides 'A not so classic Romeo and Juliet story' Will be on HIATUS! FOR A YEAR! I'll might update them during the summer! Keyword being MIGHT! I have to do a lot during summer alright! DON'T WORRY MY BABUS! I'LL TRY MY BEST TO DO SO! AND I PROMISE I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT THE STORIES! **

**SO YEAH! I love y'all to death! X3 So wish me luck! I need to graduate! **


End file.
